naruto birth of the biogan
by grimninja
Summary: naruto was attack at age five loosing both his eyes so the third hokage decided to implant an experimental eyes but the kyubi decide to make his new found eyes to a blood limit . naruto will become konoha's ultimate ninja. up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

naruto: the bionic eye

disclaimer: i don't own naruto but i own him in my story

summary: naruto was attack at age five loosing both his eyes so the third hokage decided to implant an experimental eyes but the kyubi decide to make his new found eyes to a blood limit . naruto will become konoha's ultimate ninja.

**CHAPTER 1 : the eyes knows all**

naruto was running for his life on his birthday till he ran to dead end till one man said " you fucking demon you live long enough for the shit you did so i gonna make your sorry ass life a living hell you piece of shit." so the man pulls out a kunai carved out his eyes leaving his sockets empty for three hours ninjas and villigers beat till a near death state the crowd left till a dog masked anbu came up behind naruto and stab him with his sword making sure he will not survive

10 minutes has pass the third foud he was sadden the sight he saw he rush him to the hospital. That night the third decided that he will use his project the organic computerized eyes. The eyes can control all electrical devices hack to all computers around the world he can even watch tv if he want to but the eyes are really special it is designed to become the user real eyes. The third put an uchiha and an hyuga blood to them so it can use their bloodlines. So the third have to use naruto as his experiment so he pulls out a scroll from the safe and rushed to the hospital and ordered the doctors to performed the surgery. The surgery lasted for 3 hours the eyes changed to his normal sapphire eyes but the kyubi decided to make his eyes to be passed on to his kids in the future . The next day naruto was awake he was scared because he cant see the third was standing next to him and said " are you alright naruto i have to give you new eyes because the attcaked last night " " you gave me new eyes what happen to my old ones" "there where gone when i got there so you have new eyes called the biogan the eye is one of a kind" ( i am not going to explain it again) so naruto is excited to have it.

(TIME SKIP 7 YEAR LATER)

naruto put a mask for years because of his eyes he have fun using them during class when he slept during boring lesson he watch tv but today was gennin exams the last day he will use his mask. The time passed by now it is his turn to take his exam. And his life will changed for the good for konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

naruto: the bionic eye

disclaimer: i don't own naruto but i own him in my story

summary: naruto was attack at age five loosing both his eyes so the third hokage decided to implant an experimental eyes but the kyuubi decide to make his new found eyes to a blood limit . naruto will become konoha's ultimate ninja.

LENGEDS

"KYUUBI SPEAKING"

_'computer data surf'_

"normal"

**CHAPTER 2 : test traitors, lies and the hate of his new sensei **

naruto was in the testing room with iruka and mizuki " alright naruto make 3 bushins naruto did as he was told when the bushins was shown looking dead then iruka yelled" YOU FAIL" " let him pass iruka he did made 3 imperfect clones" " i cant mizuki naruto sorry you fail and this was last chance to become a ninja sorry" so naruto walked out the room with sad face left the class room not even looking at the other students so he went outside and sat on the swings getting data on his hero the fourth hokage and the defeat of the nine tailed fox in konoha SS classified files '_the fourth hokage (minato namikazi)well known as the yellow flash defeated the fox by sealing it to a young baby boy his own son naruto uzumaki namikazi during the battle his wife kushina uzumaki gave birth to girl named karin uzumaki namikazi after the the sealing kushina left with her daughter with the thought that both husband and son are dead till this both mother and daughter are not found the third passed a law stating no one ever mention the demon sealed into the boy to the young generations if the law broken is punishable by death' _naruto was in shock but he was mad but he understand why he did he was about to go hokage's office but interrupted by mizuki "naruto i know iruka was hard on you but i can give a make up test" "you will can i take it now" "yea you have to go the hokage's office and take the forbidden scroll of sealing at meet me in the forest so you can the test okay" "yes i do it and become hokage see you to night" he ran off home to get ready for tonight

( hours later)

naruto went in the office and went to safe and took the scroll and he left with great speed

(later)

konoha was in a up roar when they found out how the demon brat stole the forbidden scroll the hokage said " hurry up and bring him here before he the village" the ninjas left to search for him

( in the forest)

naruto was looking in the scroll and found a letter with a blood seal on it so naruto cut his thumb the letter glow green and the letter opened and it read

**to naruto**

**my son you are 16 or you made chunnin i know that your mom think your are dead but she said that she will live in her family house in wave she said might not come back but your mother i one of a kind she always wanted to fight but she has a kind heart and a big ass appetite for food especially dango she eat them in a bucket load but she was a ninja for whirlpool but it was destroyed in the second great shinobi war i hope you get meet her but i have to go i have to stop the damn fox i hope you love ramen like your old man i will watch over you always**

**love **

**minato namikazi**

naruto was openly crying for the first time since he lost his real eyes so he looked at the scroll and found kage bushin " dad i will make you proud" hours has passed he master the justu then iruka jumped a yelled " NARUTO WHY DID YOU STEAL THAT SCROLL" "iruka sensei i was told by mizuki sensei that i take this scroll i will become a ninja" iruka was about tell him what he doe he was to late a big ass shurinkin hurled at them with great speed ( i will skip this part because it is the same as the manga with a twist but i want to get the to team meeting plus that part will become a flash back when he meet his mother) at the hokage's office naruto was staring the third with a mean glare "old man i know everything" "what" the third said in shock " how oh i forgot your eyes i am sorry that i lied to you but i" he did not finish because naruto said " i understand but can you do me a favor i want to go to wave country to see my mom" " i thought she will not be found how did you found her" " this" naruto showed him the letter and the third said " well i understand but for now you rest tomorrow you will get put in your team ok" "alright old man"

(the next day at the academy)

naruto enter the academy with his headband with a big ass grin on his face till a laziest student class said "naruto why are you here this for people who graduate yesterday" "well shikamaru you to lazy to look at my forehead you will see my headband" "troublesome but ok " with that he went back to sleep the class was uneventful till the teams are called " well class this are last day as students but fellow ninjas good luck here is team 1 ( again i will skip to the team meeting of team 7 but the rookie nine will be introduce in the chunnin exams " well the teams are called and left with their sensei's 2 hours passed then their sensei has just arrived and said " yo my first expression of you i hate you " while he was talking naruto was thinking and searching in konoha's data base on the jounin and found he was the anbu who stab him in the back seven years ago and he was getting mad and he dropped his go lucky masked and showed his real self for the first and said with his eyes change his iris became silver with 4 black tomoes spinning rapidly and said " YOU** i will kill you what you did to me 7 fucking years ago but i wont because you disgrace my father's teachings but one day karma will get your ass hard**" with he left he did not care what his team think he know where they meet the next day because of his history

AN: next chapter will meet his last teammate but you will decide here is the poll

sakura

hinata

ino

i chose this because he will favor the prick sasuke anyway and the wave mission will be the same but naruto's mom house will be hidden and he will meet his sister the same day as he meet haku in the woods in different times see ya soon


	3. Chapter 3

(an; i going to mix naruto with strider hiro from marvel vs capcom 1& 2 with his ability to use robots for fights)

Chapter 3 biogan lives and the body changes

naruto got to his apartment he was training hard after he met his sensei when he got to the door he saw a note to meet the team at team 7 training ground so he decided to go to bed. while he was sleeping his eyes was evolving it started to make small nano bots and spreading all through his body. The fox found a way to make his container invincible he made naruto whiskers bleed and lead the small robots to his alarm clock. The alarm clock started to change to a small robot and left through the window. The robot went to the forest and spotted a half dead fox with wounds that can not be healed so the robot started to fused with it and created a living computerized fox with naruto's abilities it has his biogan and the ability to understand human speech. The fox also has a mental link to naruto. The fox went to naruto house and jumped on his bed and curled into a ball and slept.

When naruto woke up he found the fox " hey there what are you doing here" he said " i want to help you because your biogan save my life last night my name is Kira we become good friends and beat that kiba person in his own partner fight and yes i saw memories and yes i can read your thought by the way i will be your alarm clock we have a test to get to" naruto was shocked that fox was his partner and everything and he was excited he got a partner who is willing to help so he got dress and went to the grounds and saw sasuke sitting by a tree frowning while sakura was asking for a date naruto frown what he saw but ignored it so he set by the himself talking to Kira " i know you saw my memories last night we going to show him who is the best. we will think to each other plans okay" Kira nodded and statred to enjoy her new life because his reflexes was sharper than before his speed increased and his strength is good. Naruto was getting mad when sakura was trying to hug Kira but the fox running away from the pink haired banshee naruto had it " LEAVE MY FOX ALONE DONT YOU GET IT SHE DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT MAKE HER MAD YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME THAT CRUSH ON YOU WAS A MASK TO FOOL THIS DAMN VILLAGE SO I WILL NOT HESITITATE TO HIT YOU" he said with his activated his tomes spinning rapidly sakura was about to hit him with all her might when kakashi showed up "yo" "your late " sakura he ignored her " you guys will get these 2 bells by noon you will all fail now BEGIN" everybody separated but naruto and Kira with eyes activated and started doing seal when he finished a scroll a silver two sided bladed staff with a blade on each end. "you are not pulling out that book in the left pocket besides my cunning fox already have it and she hates perverts" kakashi's eyes was wide as hell and he looked scared what he saw Kira with his book in her mouth growling. Kakashi is now pissed he did seals and summon his nin dogs " you and your fox are going down NOW GIVE ME MY BOOK B ACK YOU BRAT" he shun shin behind him to knock him but he was stop by naruto's staff then naruto stab his staff on the ground and grab the blade from his staff and pulled it out when he ran at kakashi and swung his sword his blade gave an aura with the orange and black and slash his shirt. While naruto was attacking Kira easily grabbed the bells and dropped in front of sasuske and sakura. Sasuke was pissed and thought 'why this dobe have this power i am a damn uchiha i should have it with his fox and that weapon to kill him' with sakura ' sasuke is so cool' staring at sasuke from her hiding spot " sensei the test is over while i was fighting you your nin dogs was sent back and your bells are gone they are with my teammates so we passed i know the real meaning and it is hopeless because

they both do not want to help so i did what i did to pass excuse me i got to go" with that naruto was gone

next time: demons and reunions


End file.
